Mischief and Malice
by I saw the monster in you
Summary: "When the two domains come together, you will be gifted a daughter of fire. She will be unlike the rest split in two, beneath her chest. One is the queen, the other the maid, but if one slips, the places they'll trade. In both their hands, they hold the chalice, one of mischief, the other of malice."
1. The encounter

**I don't own Soul Eater, and if I did, I definitely would not have made the decisions that were shown in the recent chapters. Anyway, enjoy, and if you have some time, review! It's highly appreciated!**

"The Brew" was one of the largest known clubs in Death City. It was also the only club made solely for supernaturals, although it did see it's fair share of human clientele. After midnight, however, that's when _they_ came out. The further into the night it went, the less humans ventured there, and the more S.N's did. The club workers themselves were supernaturals. In order to protect the safety of all supernaturals, no human could be hired, and for _their_ safety, no human was allowed in after midnight. It was just after midnight and the last human had left...

The owner of the club, a witch that went by the name Blair, looked out over the crowd of her people. All over were witches, wolves, shifters, fey, and demons of all kinds. A light smile pulled onto her features as she thought of this safe haven. Most of these people had no where else, besides their own homes, to be themselves, for fear of discovery. She leaned against the balcony, watching down on her club, when a figure stood quietly next to her. Out of the corner of her amber orbs, she saw the demon, Soul. He stood at 6 feet, but slouched to 5'10, with stark white hair, tan, rugged features, and deep crimson eyes. Each demon had a gift, something that made them unique, although the ability could be shared through lineage, and Soul's gift was madness. Now it was an odd description, and as such, his abilities weren't completely known, besides the cookie-cutter super strength, sight and agility. He had a madness that could infect others. Blair looked at the demon, brushing a strand of her violet hair out of her face.

"Good evening, Soul Eater. How are you?" He didn't respond, and only leaned against the balcony with the witch. Not wanting to push him into conversing, she turned back to the crowd, seeing a familiar flash of red hair.

"He seems to be serious tonight." Blair cocked her head towards the younger male next to her.

"Do you sense intentions now, Eater?" He scoffed and walked away, but not before leaving a last thought.

"He's searching for you."

Blair turned to face the man as he met the top step. His cobalt eyes held a seriousness she had never seen in him all the years she had known him.

"What brings you here, Spirit?"

"She was pregnant." The witch was confused as to the abrupt response from the demon. Leaning her back against the balcony, she smoothed out her black dress, waiting for her friend to explain. It was skintight, as usual, and stopped at her midthigh. It had one strap that went across her right breast and shoulder, behind her neck, and ended at her left shoulder blade. Her feet were crossed over one another, clad in black stilettos. After a minute, Blair looked back up to the man and spoke again.

"Who was pregnant?" He looked away from her, seemingly lost in a memory, before he breathed the one word.

"Kami."

"Little faery, you look lost." The blonde stepped back, glaring at the man who didn't understand personal space, and took in the club she was in. She noticed that it was called "The Brew", and that everyone here was a supernatural. She could even pick out some fae that she's seen before. Once again, the man stepped into her view, his stench causing her to wrinkle her nose. _Definitely werewolf._

"I'd appreciate it _immensely_ if you would learn the concept of personal space..._now._" The man just laughed, his black eyes shut tight. Opening them again, he leaned into her face once more, a grin on his face.

"Pretty little faery, why don't you come home with me?" he purred. Now it wasn't that the man wasn't attractive, he was, but his stench was so god-_awful_ that Maka just couldn't stand him. That, and his manners. In a quick shove, Maka had his face and body a good five feet away from her. The werewolf looked at her in shock, surprised that she was even able to push him at all. The surprise soon morphed into anger, and now he stepped towards the thin blonde, with dangerous intent in his eyes. A small curl of fear wove its way into Maka, as the large man started towards her...At least until a white haired man casually strolled between the two. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, with dark blue fitted pants, and combat boots. The two looked at him dumbfounded, but something familiar within Maka stirred, something that only happened when she was around her father. _Demon._ The white-haired man sighed, hands in his pockets and slightly slouching.

"What are you doing Free?" The werewolf snarled at the young man.

"_Eater..._Get outta my way! That little sprite needs ta learn some manners!" Maka raised an eyebrow to the wolf, and couldn't help blurting out.

"**_I_** need to learn some manners?!" Her tone darkening. The demon in front of her glanced over his shoulder at her, and Maka was silenced by his crimson eyes. From this angle, he made that wolf look like an ugly duckling. When he was satisfied she wouldn't interrupt again, he turned back to Free, while Maka decided to take in the club. It had two floors, with a wraparound balcony, and most everyone seemed to be watching them. While the demon in front of her was trying to get rid of Free, Maka watched her father and a purple-haired woman walk quickly towards them.

"Maka!" he yelled, coming up to stand in front of her. She looked up at him, his blue eyes full of worry, trying to see if she was harmed, but the darker undercurrent of anger flashing was through them. His frame was tense, and she watched the sclera around his bright cobalt eyes bleed black. He turned to Free, in the wolf's face.

_"Who do you think you are, even thinking of touching my daughter?"_ His voice was guttural and completely demonic, and it had Free taking a slight step back. The white-haired demon turned to Blair, who was watching Maka. The blonde noticed, and looked at the woman, about to ask her what she was looking at. Before she could, Blair spoke.

"You look just like your mother." It knocked Maka off-balance, staring wide-eyed at the woman.

"You know my mother?" She whispered. Blair nodded and smiled.

"Yeah...I grew up with her." Heat flashed under Maka's skin, causing her to look towards her father, who had revealed his claws and was currently digging them into Free's throat. Both Maka and Blair yelled for the older demon at the same time, but Maka had also stepped forward, grabbing onto his arm tightly.

"Papa...papa, let him go!" Underneath her palm, a strong heat emanated from her, causing her father to release Free in pain. He hissed and turned, about to lunge for whoever attacked him, when he realized it was Maka. The blonde was panting slightly, worry in her viridian orbs. He sighed, his sclera returning to normal, and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Maka. I didn't mean to frighten you." The blonde nodded, and cautiously hugged him back. At this point, Blair had kicked Free out, and returned to see Spirit coming over to talk to her privately.

"Who's the white-haired kid?" Blair looked over at Soul, who was watching Maka with a mask of apathy, but Blair had learned to read the boy's expressions, and underneath that façade, his eyes flickered in curiosity. She smiled slightly.

"His name is Soul. You should thank him for saving your daughter." Was all she said before going to rejoin the two.

Maka glanced over to the white-haired demon from beneath her lashes. Taking a deep breath, she looked at him, and spoke before she lost her nerve.

"My name is Maka...what is yours?" He glanced over at her, and his look made Maka want to flush with stupidity. Thinking he wasn't going to respond, she looked away quickly.

"Neverm-" "Soul." Her green orbs were wide when she turned back to him. Taking that in, Maka smiled, holding a hand out.

"Thank you for saving me, Soul." he looked at her hand for a minute, gaging whether or not she was serious, and took her small hand in his large, calloused one. Even though it was rough, Maka noticed that his fingers were long and graceful..._Pianist fingers._ The thought popped in her head and she wasn't sure why. He dropped her hand, and she looked back into his face. He slowly smirked, revealing razor sharp teeth, and he inwardly knew that she wouldn't want anything to do with him now...but that was fine with him.

"Maka! Come on, we're leaving." Maka looked over to see Spirit walking toward the exit, before nodding.

"Alright Papa." She turned back to Soul with a grin.

"It was nice meeting you, Soul. I hope to see you again!" She said, running out the door of the club after her father.

The demon could only shake his head in disbelief at the little fae-Maka. Blair had sidled up next to him when he wasn't looking.

"Quite the cute little thing, huh?" Soul pulled from the witch, only to level her fully with his glare, before walking past her.

"I don't do cute." Even though his voice obviously held no trace of humor, he could still hear Blair's tinkling laughter follow him.


	2. Poking the bear with a stick

"Papa, what is the problem?!" Maka yelled, finally getting her father's attention. He just shook his head, continuing to walk towards the apartment.

"I knew that I shouldn't have brought you there Maka, you're just a little girl, and a faery on top of that..."

"I'm **17!** And there were other fae in there besides me, Papa. Besides, I can take care of myself. I have before you showed up." He finally looked at her, the street lamp cast a shadow onto his angular face.

"No, you don't seem to understand Maka." He grabbed her upper arms. "You are no ordinary fae. You are _my daughter,_ and if they realize what's in your blood, they will try to bring it out in you." His voice spoke with a deadly calm, and a seriousness that left Maka chilled, no matter how much fire ran through her veins. She hesitated before speaking, pulling his hands off of her.

"You're right. I'm not an ordinary fae. But I have fire in my blood and I will not let anyone use me. You have to understand my conviction, papa. I have demonic attributes, yes, but they are dormant." Spirit sighed, and for the first time, Maka could truly see age on her father. It weighed down his shoulders, and kept worry in the lines of his face.

"I was told this long ago, but I never understood it until now..." Maka took a step towards her father, placing a hand on his forearm.

"What is it papa?" She asked softly. He looked at her, and started to speak.

"When the two domains come together,

you will be gifted a daughter of fire.

She will be unlike the rest

split in two, beneath her chest.

One is the queen, the other the maid,

but if one slips, the places they'll trade.

In both their hands, they hold the chalice,

one of mischief, the other of malice." Maka was memorized by the poem.

"...Papa?" he blinked, and truly looked at her.

"That's you, Maka." He held her to him tightly. "It's speaking of your faery and demon blood. Maka you have to be careful to balance them." What he was telling her was starting to sink in, and it only caused Maka to hold him tighter, as she hid her face in his chest.

"Okay Papa..."

When she woke the next morning, it was to the smell of bacon. She stretched languidly, and sat up, ruffling her hair. Sniffing the air, she shook her head in disbelief.

"Papa made breakfast?" She muttered. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun, before stepping out of her room and downstairs. The closer she got to the kitchen, the more she could realize that her father was _humming_. Now yeah, he was a bubbly guy, overly so most of the time, but her papa didn't associate with music. Her mother did, and it seems that she took after her father in that regard. She was actually surprised to see him so cheerful after everything that had happened last night. Her papa's gift was manipulation, and she had only ever seen it once. It was a dangerous gift, and thinking about it now, she was glad that he hadn't used it last night. She wasn't sure what would've happened, but it wouldn't have been good. Her father was one of the strongest demons out there, and he was assigned as Lord Death's, a man who held the balance between order and madness in his hands, bodyguard and weapon. Maka was snapped out of her musings when she heard her father speak.

"Is it wise to have her start so early?" The blonde was put on edge, when she realized that he wasn't talking _to_ her, but _about_ her. She hesitated outside of the kitchen doorway, straining to pick up who the other person was. She heard the chair creak as the person leaned into it.

"Of course. Would you rather her be forced into it and not know how to control it?" The voice seemed familiar, but every time she tried to grab the thought, it slipped further away. The voice spoke again. "Besides, we can ask her what she thinks...isn't that right, Maka?" The blonde froze, before stepping in the room sheepishly. Her gaze immediately went to the mystery voice, seeing a man with grey hair and glasses. He wore a long white jacket, and was straddling one of the kitchen chairs. He looked Maka over curiously, before he addressed Spirit. "Now is the perfect time to teach her." Maka took a step forward, her voice both wary and demanding.

"And how would you know?" He smiled.

"Intrusion, Maka. My name is Stein. I know who you are, and you remember me." Maka felt immediate repulsion at this man. '_Intrusion?_ As in he invaded my mind?'

"And soul." he commented. The blonde glared at him, taking a step away. Behind her, she heard her father yell. She turned in time to see the open flames from him making breakfast flare up.

Stein watched in mild interest while Spirit tried, unsuccessfully, to squash the flames. He watched Maka jump in surprise, before she held a hand out towards the fire and closed her fist. The flames were immediately squelched, and Spirit turned to her. Stein also turned to her, but before Spirit could speak, Stein rose.

"That was your Fae blood, correct?" Maka hesitated, before nodding. He hummed, and nodded. He turned to Spirit as he went to leave.

"Bring her. Noon."

When Stein left, Maka turned on her father.

"Just who was that?!" He winced slightly, at her loud voice. He turned away from her, trying to rub the marks from the fire off of the stove.

"He's a family friend."

"He's CRAZY!" She yelled in protest. "What were you guys saying earlier about me?" Spirit glanced over his shoulder at her.

"He believes that you should be training to learn and control your abilities." Maka rolled her eyes and scoffed, hopping up onto the countertop.

"I've learned how to control my abilities since I was 5. What could I possibly need to learn?" Spirit gave her a pointed look, which she faltered at.

"You told me that my demonic powers were dormant. Why would I need to wake them up? Isn't that like poking the bear with the stick?" Spirit laughed at her comparison.

"More like 'know thy enemy.' Now eat up and get dressed. We only have 2 hours."

Maka dressed in the clothing she normally wore when her and her mother would practice her abilities. She had two different sets: her summer and her winter. With it being 70 degrees out, Maka decided to put her hair up into a high bun, and put on her summer, which consisted of a sleeveless but skintight dark grey tank top and black shorts that molded to her like a second skin. She wore black slip-ons to the place, and her clothing was made of a flame-retardant material. The Fire Clan had learned almost immediately, that while Maka may have been fireproof, her clothing was not, so they had had her practice clothes and gloves specially made. It was silent in the car as her father drove them to a private training place that was made for demons...on her part.

"-And it's all fireproof!" He exclaimed. Maka nodded, and looked out the window, watching the houses pass by in a blur. When they stopped and parked, Maka found that it was next door to "The Brew". Just before they stepped inside, Blair literally appeared in a puff of smoke that suspiciously looked like a giant pumpkin. The purple-haired witch smiled and immediately pulled Maka into a hug.

"Ooh Maka! You are so darling!" The girl tried to squirm out of her hold, but was only released when Blair decided. She stumbled back, trying to catch her breath, and Blair turned to Spirit. "What brings you two here?" Spirit pointed to Maka.

"Training with Stein." Blair nodded and winced sympathetically.

"Good luck. I'll be over to watch!" In another flash of orange, she disappeared and Maka was left wondering what exactly just happened. Not really sure how to explain, Spirit just led her inside.

Maka gaped at the size. It was two stories, but instead of a second floor, there was a rock wall, a couple of landing places, climbing ropes, and multiple targets littered in random spots on the walls and ceiling. On the main floor, there were dummies, punching bags, and a whole wall of weapons and gloves. Maka was practically in love, but before she could walk towards anything, Stein barked her name. She turned and glared at him. He had a blue-haired demon standing next to him. He was also dressed in a loose white tank top, and black pants that tied at his calves. He was almost as tall as Stein, who stood at at least 6'1, and had _muscle._ Maka herself was only 5'8, and while she was toned, she definitely was wary of taking him in a physical fight. When both Spirit and Maka stood 2 feet from Stein and this weird kid, he asked Stein, _loudly_ 'Just who is this flat-chested little girl who dared to challenge the Great Me?' Maka clenched her jaw, trying to calm herself before she did something completely irrational. At least until Stein introduced Maka as a fae, the kid _guffawed_ in her face, spouting nonsense about how Stein should give him a real challenge instead of a little sprite. Before he could even see it coming, Maka's right hand flashed forward catching him in the jaw. He didn't even move, but she did have the satisfaction of watching his head turn to face Stein, who was watching with gleaming eyes. He slowly turned back to face her, his gaze narrowed.

**"YOU DARE HIT THE GREAT BLACKSTAR?!"** Stein held his hand in front of Blackstar.

"Her name is Maka. She is Spirit's daughter. You'll be training with her today. Anything goes." Blackstar grinned viciously, as Maka toed off her shoes, revealing bandages on the balls of her feet and around her ankles and heels.

"Bring it."

They had 5 minutes to get ready. At this point, everyone was coming to watch, all seated on one side of the gym, and Maka and Blackstar finished whatever they needed before the fight. Maka had pulled on black fingerless gloves, and turned to face Blackstar, who had only taken his shirt off. She had to admit that he was nice to look at from the neck down, but his irritating voice ruined the image. They came to stand in the center of the mat, where Stein was standing.

"The rules are: first to 15 wins. The points are given as seen fair. If you forfeit, the win goes to the opponent, if you cannot get up after two minutes, the win goes to the opponent. Fair?" Both Maka and Blackstar agreed to the rules, and stepped back to their corners. Out of the corner of her eye, Maka saw Blair come in and she couldn't help but smile slightly for the woman she barely knew. Stein yelled, and Blackstar immediately lunged for Maka. She barely deflected him, jackknifing to the right, and lifting her leg to connect with his stomach. He was solid against her shin, and much to her dismay, the kick barely affected him. Instead, he grabbed ahold of her ankle and swung her to the right, towards the crowd. At the switch in momentum, Maka felt her stomach go into her throat as she hit the wall above everyone. She hit the floor harshly, as everyone had moved out of the way. Groaning, she leaned on her hands and knees as she looked up at Blackstar. He was grinning. In the background she could hear Stein say '3 points'

"You sure you wanna play with the dangerous kids, faery?" Her viridian gaze narrowed. 'What is your gift? It's not strength...what could it be?!' The sooner she could figure it out, the sooner she could find his weakness and take him down. She stood slowly, taking in the people around her, before she saw a shock of familiar white hair.

"Soul?" She couldn't help murmuring.

"HEY! You're opponent is me!" She turned back in time to see Blackstar with his fist raised and running towards her. She jumped back against the wall, before using the force to propel herself over Blackstar, her legs tucked neatly under her as she landed in a roll. She turned to face the blue-haired demon in time to see him arcing towards her with his leg. She immediately threw her arms up, crisscrossed, to catch the brunt of the hit, before she swung her foot out, connecting with his knee. He went down with a yell, and Stein called '1 point.' Maka took time to glare at him, before she jumped back from a swipe by Blackstar. He laughed aloud.

"Are you going to keep running little faery?" Maka stared at him in disbelief. He was only toying with her! She crouched down.

"I'll make you take me seriously." She spat. Blackstar halted and smirked. He spread his arms wide.

"Do your worst." With a speed too fast for a normal Faery, she threw herself at Blackstar, knocking him to the ground. His head hit against the mat, and Stein called '2 points' bringing Maka up to tie with Blackstar. Before she could get off of him, he forced her off with his legs, propelling her into the air. Her eyes were wide as she reached out to grab a rope. She hung onto it tightly as Blackstar laughed from his laying position on the floor. Maka thought about spitting on him, but instead swung towards a landing spot. She landed shakily, and heard that Blackstar now had 5 points. She grit her teeth.

"This whole thing is rigged!" Stein laughed.

"Not at all. You just can't play the game well dear." She scoffed.

"She's going to stay dormant!" Now he smirked.

"We'll see." Was all he responded with, in an ominous tone that Maka didn't like one bit. Before she could ask what he meant, a medicine ball was thrown, just missing her head by inches and imbedding itself in the concrete wall.

"WHAT"S YOUR PROBLEM!?" She roared to Blackstar. He held another one in his hand.

"Get down here and fight me, you coward!" Maka expelled a harsh breath, before she ran for the edge, jumping towards the rope she had previously used. In a matter of seconds, she was back on the first floor and dodging the second medicine ball.

"Are you _trying_ to _kill_ me?!" She hissed. Blackstar smiled.

"Maybe." Maka shook her head, but didn't account on the third medicine ball he had behind his back. Before she could completely dodge it, it collided harshly with her temple. She watched herself drop immediately towards the black mats, not moving, but still conscious. She could see her father try to run towards her, but he was held back by Stein. '8 points' Blackstar was walking slowly towards her, and she could see Blair watching her with worried amber eyes. She felt Blackstar kick her over onto her back, and he lifted his hand.

"You haven't seen my gift yet, have you?" Her eyes widened when his right hand crackled with _electricity._ He grinned at her horrified face. "Yup. Pretty awesome, right? One touch can fry a human. Strong demons will survive, but I wonder how it does on faeries?" In a split second, his hand was gripping her face, and her back arched off of the ground, a scream tearing itself from her throat. The black swallowed her almost immediately.

He could always tell when Blackstar was going to use his gift. The hairs on the back of his neck always stood up, and he could feel _his _gift stirring within himself. Now Blackstar did take things to the extreme, but when he reached down and grabbed Maka's face, he had gone _too_ far. Her scream was blood-curdling, and horrifying, and her back arched grotesquely off of the mats. Only when she blacked out and stopped yelling, did Blackstar release her face. To his left, he watched her father break down in tears at his daughter's demise. Really, how else could Soul put it? There was no way, demon or otherwise, anyone could've survived that. Everyone stood there in silence as the reality sunk in. The only thing that could be heard was Spirit sobbing. He watched Blackstar stand and face the crowd.

"And that's what happens when you disrespect the Great Me! Does anyone else wish to challenge me?" Even though she was clearly dead, he could hear Stein counting. When he got to '100', the craziest thing Soul had ever witnessed, happened.

"Yeah...I will."


	3. Find out

**Pardon Blackstar's language in this chapter. He's in for a big surprise. ;) And sorry this chapter is so short. It's being very difficult with me. Please enjoy what little there is in this chapter. I don't own Soul Eater, though sometimes I wish I did.**

Blackstar turned around in disbelief, as did everyone else.

"No way..." There, right in front of him, stood Maka, her head cocked to the right, and the sclera surrounding her emerald orbs a pitch black. He stepped back and she smirked slowly.

"What's the matter?" She took a step forward. "I just wanna play with the dangerous kids." She lifted a hand, palm outward, and in it, a flame burst to life. Seeing it, Blackstar's eyes widened.

"What the _fuck_ is she?!" He roared to Stein, who was leaning against the wall with a smirk. Spirit watched in awe.

"Go find out."

As soon as the words left his lips, Maka threw the small fireball at Blackstar, who easily deflected it. He laughed.

"It doesn't matter if you look like that. You're still a weak faery." She threw another one with her left hand, her arm blurring forward as the fireball hit Blackstar in the chest. '6 points' Maka grinned.

"If I'm so weak, I would still be laying on the floor, dead." His blue-green eyes widened. He knew that attack was supposed to kill her! Her own narrowed, and she threw two fireballs that Blackstar dodged. Barely. "Speaking of, I don't appreciate the attempt on my life." She was rather nonchalant about the fight now, and Blackstar picked up another medicine ball and lobbed it, to which Maka held her hand out towards it, before closing it into a fist. A foot from her face, the ball exploded. Blackstar stared in shock.

"She's gifted with destruction?!" Maka laughed.

"Not even close." Finally getting his wits about him, he summoned his gift, immediately shooting off a lightning bolt for her chest. He watched her _deflect_ it, just by holding her fingers out to it and leading it away from her. It was absorbed into the floors, which were specially crafted for Blackstar.

"You aren't gifted with Electricity, I'd be able to tell." Maka placed a hand on her cocked hip, her head tilted.

"Who said that this was my gift?" That caused Blackstar to stop, allowing Maka to get another fireball to the chest, getting '10 points'. He groaned aloud.

"**_SHIT!_**** STOP THAT!"** He roared. Maka rolled her eyes, which Blackstar had to admit, were pretty creepy like this. He was breathing heavier than normal and he spoke again, this time realization dawning on her face. "You're an elemental." That type of faery was rare around here, considering that majority of the ones here were a seasonal. Elementals were the 'royal families' of sorts. Maka grinned.

"Bingo." She shook her hands out once, and they immediately caught on fire. "Do you still wanna play with me?" Her voice was innocent, but he could sense the underlying malice. It caused a shiver to run up his spine, and he hunkered down.

"Hell yeah, bring it on." Maka clenched her fist, the fires expanding.

"I'll do my worst."

They both lunged forward, Maka throwing her fists forward, the flames going towards Blackstar. He jumped through the flames, and grabbed Maka around her waist, and tackling her. She let out a loud 'oomph', before her skull knocked against the mats.

"Son of a-" She kneed him in his stomach and heard him groan. She felt his palms heat up, the air around them crackling with energy. Electricity shot through her core, and she arched upwards, screaming. Although her body could withstand it now that she could recognize it, it was still painful. Her hands found purchase in his blue hair, and she pulled his head back, before she slid partially out of his grasp and brought her knee up to his face. _Hard_. She felt his grip on her slacken, and she shoved him off of her. She stood up and cracked her neck, rubbing her sides where he held her. _The boy is not fireproof._ The voice sounded like her own, but there was something off about it. Either way, it was helping her, so she would put it to the back of her mind for now. Seeing that he was starting to stir, she crouched down next to him, her hands on either side of his face. Heat was starting to come off of her palms, and his blue-green eyes opened fully. Maka noticed with slight horror that he hadn't even fully tapped into his demonic powers if his sclera were still white. Her hands gripped his temples.

"Forfeit or I'll fry your brain. And unlike me, you're not fireproof." He watched her for a minute, and she raised the heat. His eyes widened and he raised his hands.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! **I FOREIT!**" Maka nodded, and she heard Stein call it. She stood and started to walk away from Blackstar, towards her father, before her knees gave out under her, causing her to collapse forward. Just before she blacked out, she noticed two things. The worry on Soul's face, and her father running towards her, with fear on his.


	4. Don't slip

**Hey guys! I know it's been a couple days but this part didn't come to me until I was coming home from Altoona. It's a little short, I hope you like it, and as always, thank you so much for the reviews! (babyshayd25, Cherryberry998, and Angel421)** **I'm glad you guys enjoy this story!**

She woke up on her stomach. The first thing that she registered was pain. It was an aching pain that made her want to push on the areas to try and ease it, but at the same time, she didn't even want to _breath_ too deeply_, _the pain was so consuming. While still laying on her stomach, she tried to assess exactly what was going on with her body, including where said body was. She was facing familiar yellow walls that were splattered with red, orange, and white paint. It was something she had done, immediately upon seeing the dreary white room her father had given her. She breathed a sigh in relief before wincing in pain. 'Note to self: Take shallow breaths.'

She could feel the cool air on majority of her back, and feeling her soft Egyptian cotton sheets against her abdomen, she knew that _someone_ had undressed her. Coincidentally, it would be the same _someone_ who would soon to suffer a painful demise. Knowing how mortifying it would be to yell for her father to come to her room, only for her to be facedown, caused Maka to put on her big girl pants and try the damning task of rolling onto her back.

'Son of a_ fucking-WORST DAMN DECISION __**EVER!**__'_ her mind screamed while she bit her own lip to refrain from doing that exact thing at whatever time it was. No way in all seven _hells_, was she gonna even try to look over at her clock. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself and-

"PAPA!" The yell was partially to get his attention, but mostly in pain, for having to speak higher than a whisper in the first place. Feet quickly pounded through the house before wrenching open her bedroom door. Her father's cobalt eyes were wide in worry, and he was breathing heavily.

"MAKA!" He screamed back, only to actually take the time to assess the situation and relax. "What do you need, baby?" Maka glared, then winced at him.

"What happened?" Spirit sighed and sat down next to her.

"You won." Her viridian orbs widened. The last thing she remembered was Blackstar showing her his...his gift. A chill went through her as she remembered the carelessness on his face as he reached for her face, hand charged with electricity. Spirit noticed the confused expression on his daughter's face and leaned in. "You don't remember...do you?" The blonde slowly shook her head. The demon frowned. "After Blackstar had shocked you, he started ranting how he was the best, and who wanted to fight him next...you stood back up. You fought him, and you won. He forfeited when you had him on his back." The faery rifled through her memories, trying to find the one he was talking about. Every time, the memory stopped when she blacked out. Maka grunted in frustration, and looked back over to her father.

"Why can't I remember?" Spirit's gaze skittered away from her face, traveling around her room, before finally landing on her once again.

"You weren't exactly yourself..." he hedged. Maka cocked her head in confusion, and he sighed. He blinked and when he did, black sclera and glowing cobalt orbs stared back at her.

She felt cold. After her father explained to her _exactly _what had happened, Maka had only sat there, staring into space. She couldn't believe it. How could her demonic side have come out without her realizing it? It was a part of her, right? _Not when you're like this little fae._ Her breathing hitched, as she slowly examined her room. It was empty, but a mocking laugh echoed. _Silly child. I'm not out there. _Grunting in pain, she stood.

"Then where are you?" She had to admit that she felt crazy talking aloud, but she knew that she had heard this voice before. _You have...I'm always here. Inside you. Waiting for a chance._ The last part caused Maka to tense.

"Chance?" The voice laughed. _Of course little faery. Do you think I like being cooped up in here? It's stifling._ Maka's gaze narrowed.

"Well excuse me for not making better accommodations. I didn't realize that you would feel the need to be so opinionated." The voice laughed, sounding like bells. _This is why I put up with you little fae. You amuse me. _Maka snorted.

"It's not exactly like you have a choice. I'm out here, remember?" The voice was quiet, and Maka had thought it had receded, seeing the truth in her words. The blonde rolled her eyes, reaching for her doorknob. "That's what I thought." Just before she could turn the knob a searing pain went through her chest and she dropped to her knees, gasping in pain. Looking in the mirror hanging on her door, fluorescent emerald orbs, encased in black stared back at her. She gasped, pulling back, releasing the knob. _Don't slip._


	5. Absinthe

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. I don't have much to say this time, other than please read and review! Enjoy. :)**

When she returned to "The Brew" that night, Blair immediately sought her out. The witch was dressed in another short number that reached her midthigh in a deep gold. It was strapless and shimmered under the club lights with every step the voluptuous woman took. The woman's heels were a bright white that contrasted with her tan skin. She smiled at Maka, her amber orbs glowing in happiness.

"Little darling!" She cooed, pulling Maka into a hug. "I haven't seen you since you were at Sid's a week ago." She murmured in the smaller girl's ear before releasing her. Maka easily gave her an apologetic smile.

"I've just been busy is all." Blair seemed to accept it easily and led Maka further into the club. They stopped at the bar, where the witch had looked Maka over.

The faery was dressed in a cocktail-esque dress that fell to just above her midthigh, with capped short sleeves. The bodice was form fitting and black, with a scoop neck that revealed the slight swell of her breasts and was overlaid in black lace up to her collar bones. It ended on her waist with a small satin black bow, and connected where a champagne colored skirt fell gently over her hips. Black tulle was laid overtop of the skirt, ending an inch below it, falling to her midthigh. Blair noticed that the blonde opted to leave her hair down, and much to her surprise, the girl wore heels. Granted, they weren't as high as her own, but most fae didn't care much for shoes, let alone ones that were uncomfortable.

"You look stunning little one, what brings you here?" Maka sat down on one of the stools, sighing. Blair watched her with illuminated golden orbs, something clearly off about the girl. "You aren't here about Spirit...so out with it." She watched Maka order an Absinthe, and took a seat next to the girl

Maka glanced over at the woman next to her. Grabbing her glass, she swirled the green liquid.

"What-what did you see? At Sid's." Maka's voice was so low that Blair had to lean in to hear her, and when she did, she frowned.

"Are you worried about your father's blood?" She gave her a short nod. Blair cooed sympathetically and pulled her into a side hug.

"Don't. We'll help you control it, okay? Now that we've seen it we can get a better grasp on it." Hearing such conviction in the older woman's voice, Maka wanted to believe her so badly, but just as she tried to get her hopes up, that voice spoke. _Darling, silly, little fae...you don't control demons...you can only hope to contain them._

Blair watched as Maka tensed, and something particular brushed over the witch's skin. She could tell it was demonic, and before she could try to get a hold of it, it disappeared, causing Maka to shiver. Blair grabbed the smaller girl's shoulder tightly, turning her to face her.

"What was that just now?" Maka blinked, her mouth open, trying to form words and failing. The older woman shook her. "Maka!" She snapped. The word softly fell from her lips.

"_Diavol."_

He could sense it as soon as he walked in; the aura of a particularly malicious demon. However, just as soon as it came, it left, leaving him more than confused. Demons like that normally had a hard time suppressing their aura, if they could at all. He shoved his hands into his pants pockets and casually made his way through the crowd of bodies, crimson eyes searching without being obvious. Before he realized it, his eyes locked on two familiar heads of hair, and he started for them.

"Maka, we need to go find your father-" Blair reached for her thin wrist, before Maka shot up, shaking her head no.

"I'm fine Blair. I have it under control." The woman stood as well, taking a step forward, causing Maka to take one back quickly, stumbling into a hard chest.

The blonde spun, looking up into a familiar face. "Soul!" she gasped, trying to step from his grasp. Surprise flittered quickly over his features, before it returned to a mask of neutrality. He inclined his head towards her, before turning his gaze to Blair.

"Can I speak to you?" His tone obviously meant _alone, c_ausing Maka to cringe slightly at his brush off. Sure they didn't really know each other, but he could've at least been polite before wishing to speak to Blair without Maka present. The witch looked as though she were about to protest, but Maka spoke up.

"Of course she can." They looked at her in slight surprise, to which she responded with an effortless smile. She glanced over her shoulder to Blair, her disarming smile still in place. "Don't worry Blair. I'll behave. See you later." She turned and walked away without waiting for a response, her hand raised slightly in goodbye. Blair watched the girl easily disappear between the dancing bodies, a tendril of worry starting in her gut. She was snapped out of it when Soul's warm hand grabbed her wrist.

"You have an unstable here, Blair." the woman's amber gaze cut up to the young demon.

"I know every being who enters my domain, and there is none here. I would never endanger dozens of people like that!" she hissed. Her voice was low and full of warning at the insinuation of the younger demon.

"I sensed it." he continued. Blair glared at the younger male, adamant, but he watched it falter. "What?" he asked lowly. The witch bit her lip, glancing to her right before looking but up at him. He could only see worry and slight fear in her gaze now.

"Maka..."

Her footsteps were quick and _silent_, now that she had taken off those _heel_ monstrosities. She was stealthily making her way towards the one place she knew would have answers.

He grabbed her upper arms now, leaning close to her face.

"What about her?" Blair looked anywhere but at him, her breathing shallowing. He heard her mutter something, too low and fast for his ears to pick up in the booming club. "_WHAT ABOUT HER BLAIR?"_ he asked louder. Her honey gaze was blazing with realization when she looked at him again.

"You sensed _her_. Her demon is acting up."

She rapped the door twice, in quick succession, before she lost her nerve. She took a step back from the peeling gray door, quickly scanning the area around this dilapidated home. The moon was barely out tonight, and she could hear thunder rolling in from the east. She heard footsteps lethargically make their way towards her, before the door slowly opened. Stein stood there, dressed in black slacks and a grey shirt, looking completely unsurprised at her appearance. He didn't ask her what she was doing there, just left the door open and strolled back into the darkness of his home. Maka took a final glance around before following the man inside.

It was starting to pour when Blair and Soul stepped outside. She frowned and shielded her face.

"I don't understand...she said-" "and you believed her?" Blair's gaze snapped to him at his snide tone.

"Maka wouldn't...she's not that kind of person." Soul snorted.

"No of course not. She's a _faery_. Her kind are notorious for playing with their words...why are you taking everything she says at face value?" his voice was cold as he spoke to her. The witch glared, orange colored magic sparking from her fingertips in anger.

"How _dare_ you speak of her in that way." She hissed, pointing a finger at him and stepping forward into the demon's personal space. "_You don't know Maka, and I suggest you shut your __**mouth**__, before I do that for you."_ Soul had to admit that he was surprised at the fury in Blair's normally amiable eyes. Before he could say anything, she spun and stormed off, in search of Maka.

The scent of cloves hung heavily in the air. Maka watched Stein warily, as he led her into the kitchen, and sat down on a chair that faced backwards. He chuckled.

"No need to worry little faery. I'm not going to hurt you...but I think you know that." The blonde frowned, leaning against the counter.

"How would I know that?" she nearly spat, she was wound so tight. Stein didn't seem to take offense, and only grinned.

"You _listen._" Maka bit her lip, and tried to humor him. She closed her eyes, and listened for whatever it was he was talking about.

'_Can you hear me?_' Maka snorted and opened her eyes, looking at Stein.

"Of course I can." Stein only smiled at her.

'_Oh really?'_ Maka's eyes widened when she saw that his mouth hadn't moved.

"How-" Stein stood, walking towards her.

'_Perception.'_ Maka frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"It's your gift. It's how you know things that you shouldn't." he was actually speaking this time, much to Maka's relief. Still, she asked.

"Perception?" Stein nodded.

"You can perceive another's thoughts, past, anything. You can see into their soul, which makes you quite the little danger." Maka shook her head slightly.

"How so?" Stein only grinned.

'_You can learn how to destroy someone.'_

"No." The man halted, his head cocked, wanting her to explain. Maka rung her hands. "I'm fae...I've been raised as such. I don't want anything to do with this...or this demon inside me." Stein laughed this time.

"You act as though you've been given a choice! The moment you lost control, was the moment you lost this solidarity. You have two beings inside of you! How can you even begin to try and destroy something inside of yourself?! That _is_ yourself!?" Maka shook her head, trying to fight the oncoming dizzy spell, and started for the door.

"I-I'll fight it!" she could see the door out of the corner of her eye when she heard Stein's dark laughter. Just before she lost consciousness, she heard his last words.

"Don't slip."

He watched the floating orb in front of Blair with interest as her heels clicked rhythmically on the wet cobblestone sidewalk as the rain continued to pour.

"What is that?" He couldn't help asking. She gave him the briefest of glances before focusing back on the softly glowing, green orb.

"It's Maka...her magic signature. It's going to help me find her." He cocked an eyebrow which Blair seemed to notice even with her back to him. He heard her sigh lightly. "For every mythical being I come into contact with, I feel a magic signature. My magic memorizes it, and as such, I can bring it up in later situations if need be." Soul nodded, and couldn't help asking if she had one for him. She nodded, and balancing the green orb on the fingertips of her right hand, her left manifested a deep red orb that glowed more aggressively, almost as if it were flashing, than Maka's. "With the fact of you being a demon, your soul is naturally more aggressive, while Maka, being a faery has a calmer soul. That's shown in how the orbs manifests." After her explanation, she squeezed Soul's orb, causing it to snuff out. Soul couldn't help but cringe at her still obvious irritation with him. Just as he was going to ask if they were closer, Maka's orb flared brightly, before dissipating. "She's here."

They found her sitting in the pouring rain with her back to them, _naked._ Blair screamed the girl's name, trying to run to her, before she felt Soul's hand wrap tightly around her arm. She hissed in pain, about to turn on him.

"Look at her." he hissed. Blair blinked and looked Maka over again. The blonde hadn't responded to Blair's call, and was instead hunched over. Her peach skin was surprisingly clean, along with her blonde hair, which was soaked and curling at its ends. The witch heard Maka giggle, and frowned.

"Silly Ragnarok, no biting." she chided at something that she held in her hands. Carefully glancing over the small fae's shoulder, Blair saw it to be a black snake. In the dark, it was nearly indistinguishable, but she couldn't mistake that shape when lightning lit the night sky. She watched the snake try to lunge for the blonde, but Maka held him too far from her. She tapped the top of his head, causing the snake to flinch back, and she giggled again.

"No. Bad Ragnarok. No biting. I won't let you turn you back if you don't stop." She warned in an almost singsong voice. The violet-haired witch reached forward to touch Maka's thin shoulder.

"Maka..." she called softly. The blonde didn't respond for a moment, but turned her face upwards, towards Blair. When the lightning struck again, it illuminated them, causing the older woman to stumble back in surprise. Phosphorescent viridian pupils and liquid black sclera watched Blair with a twisted smile.

**Well there ya go! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and I have to admit that the end of it came much easier than the rest of the chapter. Can anyone guess what Ragnarok is? Review and let me know what you think of this chapter! :)**


End file.
